


Captian x Reader

by Iloy



Category: Shiptale, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Captain gets a massage, Mentions of being drunk, Okay tumblr is being a bitch so posting here, Piercings, poor thing needs it, spine piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 04:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13023234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iloy/pseuds/Iloy
Summary: Captain gets a massage! Lord knows he needs it, after Kinktober





	Captian x Reader

“You enjoying yourself?”

  
You snort, leaning your hip against his desk. “Maybe. Watching you file things is so interesting, could watch you all day”

  
“Hey, you could do this for me if you want. Bet that’ll be real interesting.”

  
“No, no. The faces you make while going through the Kinktober pile is enough.”

  
He rolls his eyes, “Ha, funny. You’re real funny. Why are you here again?”

  
“Just wanted to drop in is all. You’re in this dark room all lonely, wanted to see just how dead inside you look in the ambiance.”

  
“Again, funny. Door’s right there, hope it kicks your ass on the way out”

  
“Now who’s the funny one big guy? Or should I say _Captain_.”

  
“I’ve already duct taped someone and sent them through the mail, I’m not afraid to do it again.”

  
You lean over his desk, propping your head up with your hands. You pout dramatically. “Wow, so mean!”

  
“It’s in the job description”

  
“I like you better in silent horror.”

  
“Good for you.” He picks up another file and starts flipping through the contents. There’s a label reading ‘KINKTOBER: RED ROBIN’ on the front. You try to look over his shoulder, but he swivels around in his chair, facing you and closing the folder. “Nope. You do not want to see this.”

  
“Come on! Just a peek? If it’s named Red Robin I gotta know. Plus, we’re all adults here”

  
“No,” he grabbed his mug of coffee, taking a quick sip, “I’m not cleaning up the projectile vomit from the floor.”

  
“Wow, harsh. You realize these are people’s relationships you know”

  
“Red’s not a favorite. Robin’s funny, but they can get weird together.”

 

“Wait, that’s actually their names? That’s hilarious!”

  
“They thought so too.” He opened the file, bringing the mug up to his teeth again.  
He flipped through the next page before choking, spitting and spilling the coffee all over his shirt. “ _ **Shit!**_ ”

  
You gasp, and quickly grab the mug before it shatters on the floor. “Holy shit, what happened?!”

  
“I’m killing whoever made that. I swear to Gods.”

  
Curiosity got the best of you as you glanced down at the spilled contents of the file. You pick up the photo with the most coffee spilled unto it.  
“......Oh my fucking GODS”

  
It was a skeleton, presumably Red, laying on a bed with his head propped up on his hand. His exposed chest was covered in whipped cream, and topped with two cherry nipples for good measure. The words ‘Lick me, Robin~’ were written in red cursive on the bottom.

  
You couldn’t help but burst out laughing. Your arms hugged your sides, tears springing in your eyes, “THIS--HOLY SHIT-!”

  
“I’m killing him. I am honestly going to murder him,” he growled, as he tried to clean up the coffee a little from his shirt, getting some napkins from a drawer. But, it was in vain. Sighing, he pulled out his phone to send a quick text to Papyrus before sitting up. You start calming down from your laughter when you see him pull off his stained shirt. What you saw made yours eyes widen.

Piercings. He has….he has piercings. All down his spine. They were in two rows, right on the ridges between his vertebrae. Your cheeks start burning as you stare. Holy. Holy hell.

  
Did the room suddenly just get hotter?

  
In your reverie, you let your curiosity get the best of you. Slowly, you lifted your hand and gently ran your fingers against the studs. Captain stiffened and whirled around, blushing slightly.

“Uh….really?”

  
Suddenly, you realize what you’ve done, and blush furiously in embarrassment (at least, mostly).  
“O-Oh! Sorry! I didn’t mean--I--just wanted to give you a...massage…?”

  
Smooth. Very smooth. You’re mentally kicking yourself for the lame excuse. Like, really? How would he--

  
“...Oh. Well, I wouldn’t mind really”

  
….What?

  
“What?”

  
Oh, shit, you said that aloud. You laugh nervously. “I mean of course! You’ve been looking a little stiff anyways.”

  
“Gods, tell me about it. It’s like bein’ wound up like a wire.”

  
Wow, he’s actually buying this. He turns around on his seat, fully exposing his back to you. He leans forward against the back of the chair and rests his arms on top….wowie. That. Never in your life did you think that bones would look so attractive.

  
You bite your lip, trying to decide where to start. Technically you’re not supposed to massage directly on the spine, but he’s a skeleton so it should be okay right? Nonetheless, you play it safe and start with his shoulder blades. You place your hands on his shoulders, and rub circles on the blades.  
He immediately relaxes, sighing softly under the touch. You grin slightly as you keep up the motion, slow, small circles.

  
“Oi...go uh--you can go other places too you know?”

  
You swore you saw his bones turn a soft blue hue under the dim light of the office. But what did he mean by--oh, his spine. Taking one hand, you slowly trace it down his vertebrae. You can feel him shiver as he relaxes more on the chair, unwinding, “Thaaaat’s the stuff….”

  
You start to notice his studs again. They were beginning to acquire a blue hue, like his bones, almost like it was….glowing. His piercings GLOW.

  
“Where the hell did you get these??”

“Mmm...story for another time, kid…”

  
You groan. Damn him, you really wanted to know now. Was he leading a covert punk life behind the depressed desk worker facade? Did he get them while being smashed one night? A dare?? As you pondered over these possibilities, you start to notice the soft rumbling emitting from his chest, and the way his breathing had slowed down considerably. His studs start to glow a little brighter.

  
“....Captain?”

  
No response, just the soft breathing and the rumbling, almost like a cat. He was purring.

  
Gods, did he want to kill you??

  
You slowly lift your hands off of him. He makes a soft sound, and shifts slightly, almost like a….whine? He does it again. You sigh and put your hands back on him and returned to your original motions. You notice a soft smile cross his face as he sighed. How long will you have to do this? And what are you gonna do when he wakes up?? What if someone--

  
“Ngh...mmm...more….”

  
...What.

  
His studs look all the brighter, his face matching in brightness. He shifts.

  
“Mmm….Y/N…”

  
This. Oh my gods this is not happening. You blush furiously, you don’t know what to do--

  
“I BROUGHT THE SHIRT YOU ASKED FOR BROTHER!”

  
You shock off Captain like he was made of fire, just as he jerked awake. His eyes widen and he blushes all the more. It almost lit up the room at this point. Papyrus cocks his head to the side a bit.

  
“DID I...INTERRUPT SOMETHING?”

  
“NOPE thanks Paps this is good-!” Captain takes the shirt, and quickly leaves the office. Papyrus looks at you with a raised brow, but all you can do is bury your face in your hands.

  
You still plan to ask about the piercings later.


End file.
